ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Jane Smith
Sarah Jane Smith was a companion of the Doctor. Traveling with the Third and Fourth Doctors While working as a journalist, Sarah posed as her aunt (who was away in the United States at the time), an accomplished virologist, to infiltrate a UNIT-controlled facility where scientists had gone missing. She met Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and UNIT's unpaid scientific advisor, the Third Doctor, who was also using an alias- the name "John Smith". The Doctor quickly cut down her fake identity and sparked her willingness to take initiative and impress him. Once Professor Rubeish disappeared, she peered inside the Doctor's police box, which he claimed housed his equipment, hoping to find him hiding inside. Instead, she was stunned to discover that it was bigger on the inside. When the Doctor piloted his ship into the past, Sarah had no choice but to stow away in his TARDIS. She was twenty-three at the time. She traveled with the Third and the Fourth Doctor a lot. She was eventually abandoned by him in 1976 when the Doctor was summoned by the Time Lords. Meeting the Tenth Doctor In 2007, Sarah investigated strange goings-on at Deffry Vale High School. While investigating the school she crossed paths with substitute physics instructor "John Smith". Later that night as she investigated the school, she entered a room and was shocked to see the familiar police box shape of the Doctor's TARDIS. Exiting the room, she saw John Smith, who she correctly identified as the Doctor, now in his tenth incarnation. After a very brief catching up, he introduced her to his companion Rose Tyler and Rose's boyfriend, Mickey Smith. In return, Sarah led the Doctor outdoors and reunited him with the inoperative K9 Mark III. The pair reminisced at a coffee shop whilst the Doctor performed such repairs to K9 as he could, managing to restore basic functionality but with only limited power. Meanwhile, Rose felt threatened by Sarah and jealous of the attention the Doctor paid to her. Working together the next day, their mutual animosity and competition got the better of them until Sarah broke the tension by joking with Rose about the Doctor's eccentricities and his quasi-romantic behaviour toward the TARDIS, and they bonded. Sarah, K9, Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor foiled the Krillitanes' attempts to crack the Skasis Paradigm using their mind-altering oil on the children. In the process, however, the newly reactivated K9 sacrificed his life by blowing up the school with the Krillitanes inside. Sarah came to terms with her inability to move on with her life and left the Doctor's company with resignation. She declined his offer to rejoin the TARDIS, but convinced the Doctor to take on Mickey Smith as a companion — "The TARDIS needs a Smith". The TARDIS dematerialised to reveal K9 Mark IV, a rebuilt version of Mark III with "new omniflexible hyperlink capabilities". Sarah happily departed with the newest iteration of her beloved robot dog. At some point, she obtained a sonic lipstick. Death In 2008 Sarah investigated the Royal Hope Hospital with her children. When the Royal Hope Hospital was teleported to the Moon by the Judoon, Sarah tried to step into the Doctor's role and defuse the situation. Though she did manage to deactivate the MRI weapon, she could do nothing about the hospital's dwindling supply of oxygen; along with everyone else, she, her children, and Martha Jones all suffocated and died. Category:People Category:Companions of the Doctor